dc_comics_extended_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Martha Kent
Martha Kent is the wife of Jonathan Kent and the adoptive human mother of Kal-El, whom the pair christened Clark Joseph Kent. Biography Early Life Raising Kal-El Martha Kent and her husband Johnathan were Kansas farmers. They discovered an alien space ship that had crashed off the side of the road. They found inside a young boy. The boy was Kal-El, the last son of Krypton. They took the boy in and gave him the name Clark Kent. When Clark started to develop his super hearing and X-Ray vision, she was called into the school and sat outside the closet where the young Kryptonian was hiding. She helped him take control of his powers and calmed him down. Jonathan and Martha met with parents of one of the children who had witnessed Clark push the bus out of the water and was concered that they wanted to exploit his gift.Man of Steel Jonathan's Death Martha was present while Clark and Jonathan argued in the truck prior to the tornado taking Jonathan's life. Both Clark and Martha stood and watched as the storm carried Jonathan away. Martha was devastated and Jonathan was buried in Smallville's Cementary alongside his brother Harry Kent Jr. Shortly after this tragic period Clark left Smallville heeding his father's words and trying to find the reason he was sent to Earth. Return of Clark Kent ]] Lois Lane of the Daily Planet turned up at the farm with questions for Martha about her son. Martha was reluctant to answer questions about her son and asked her to leave the farm. ]] After years of traveling, Clark returned home to Smallville and greeted his mum with an enormous embrace. As they caught up on the steps of the Farm House, Clark revealed to Martha that he found the answers he was looking for and that he knows his true calling in life, to provide the world with hope. Martha then told Clark about Lois Lane asking about him and he took off to find her. Zod's Message When General Zod, the military leader of Krypton sent a message across Earth looking for Clark, Clark gave himself up to save the Earth. ]] Shortly afterwards, Zod and his men turned up in ships at the farm looking for Clark and the Growth Codex. Faora Hu-Ul picked Martha up off the ground before throwing her to the floor and going to the barn to find Kal's ship. Zod threatened Martha until Clark flew in at booming speed and tackled Zod off Martha attracting the attention of his men who left and battled Clark and the military in downtown Smallville. Clark returned to the farm after successfully forcing Zod and his men to retreat and hugged Martha after a scare. Clark then moved his ship from the barn and gave it over to Col. Nathan Hardy and Lois to use against Zod in Metropolis. ]] After successfully defeating Zod and all his men in Metropolis, Clark returned home devastated at having had to kill Zod and was consoled by his mother. They then thought back to when Clark was 9 and used to play in the garden wearing a red bed sheet as a cape. Saved by Batman When Clark started to doubt his mission after accusations that Superman's presence raised political concerns, he spoke with Martha about them, who assured Clark that he didn't have to continue as Superman if he didn't want to. Later, Lex Luthor was able to take Martha prisoner to use as a hostage, forcing Superman to confront and kill Batman within an hour or Luthor's mercenaries would kill Martha. However, Martha was saved when Superman begged Batman to "save Martha", the memory of his own mother helping Batman recognize that Superman was still fundamentally human. After Superman's death, Martha oversaw Clark's funeral in Smallville, which was attended by Bruce Wayne and Diana.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Return of Superman ]] After the death of her son, Martha lost track of her payments and the Kent farm was foreclosed on. After a forced move, Martha moved in not far away from an unnamed diner in Metropolis. After Clark was brought back to life, Bruce Wayne bought the bank that now owned her farm and gave it back.Justice League Relationships Family *Jonathan Kent † - Husband *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - Adopted Son *Harry Kent Jr. † - Brother-in-Law Allies *Lois Lane - Friend *Batman - Savior Enemies *Sword of Rao **General Zod † **Faora-Ul **Nam-Ek *LexCorp Industries **Lex Luthor **Anatoli Knyazev † - Kidnapper and Attempted Killer References External Links * * Category:Man of Steel Characters Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Characters Category:Justice League (film) Characters Category:Humans